Perversion ou Perfection ?
by Lilya93270
Summary: Après la Grande Guerre , tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies , tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentards , tout prend une dimension bien plus intéressante .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : "Chapitre 1 : Le début d'un nouveau monde **", écrit le 18/08/2011  
>Perfection ou Perversion ?<p>

Après la Grande Guerre , tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies , tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentards , tout prend une dimension bien plus interessante .

Chapitre 1 : Le Début d'un Nouveau Monde.

3 mois. 3 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry , alias le Survivant , avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom : Voldemort. Ce simple nom faisait encore peur à Hermione , comme un fantôme dont on craint le retour. Pourtant tout semblait calme , de là ou elle était. En effet , après l'affrontement final , Hermione avait accepter d'emménager chez les Weasley . Accepter n'était pas le terme exact , elle avait plutôt été forcée par Ginny et Molly , qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Car seule , elle l'était : alors qu'elle avait effacer la mémoire de ses parents et qu'elle les avaient envoyés à l'autre bout du monde pour les protéger de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom , c'était finalement une voiture et un automobiliste un peu trop éméché qui avaient eu raison des parents d'Hermione. Elle l'avait appris quelques jours après la guerre , alors qu'elle était partis en Australie afin de les retrouver : elle était arrivés devant leur maison mais tout ce qu'elle y avait vu était une procession funèbre qui partait de la maison vers le cimetière. Elle était restée plusieurs jours amorphe , et même l'humour de Ron n'avait pas réussit à la dérider. Alors elle vivait chez les Weasley. Mais au fond d'elle même , elle savait que tout allait bientôt changer ; demain sera LE Grand jour : celui des condamnations des Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie , dirigé par Kingsley. Hermione redoutait ce moment , ou elle devrait affronter le regard des Mangemorts : ceux qui avaient torturés et tués ses amis , des connaissances et des innocents.

-Hermione ! C'est l'heure du repas , Maman nous attend en bas.  
>Hermione sursauta , elle n'avait pas entendu Ginny arriver . Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle même et s'exclama :<br>-J'arrive tout de suite ! Si je ne me dépêche pas , Ron va encore être de mauvaise humeur, dit elle en adressant un clin d'oeil à Ginny.  
>-Tu m'étonnes ! Il va finir avec la même bedaine que Papa s'il continue.<p>

Les filles descendirent alors en riant , et se mirent à table. Harry , Ron , Bill et Molly les attendaient déjà.  
>-Hermione , tu pourrais me passer le sel s'il te plait ? dit Harry.<br>-Tu as deux bras il me semble non ? répondit Hermione , un peu agacée .  
>-Calme toi Mione, c'est juste du Sel! s'exclama Ron .<br>-Excuse moi Harry , je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment . Et la confrontation de demain ne va pas arranger les choses et je ... Ronald Weasley , sert toi de ta fourchette bon sang ! dit Hermione , en voyant Ron tenter de croquer dans une cuisse de poulet sans utiliser ses mains.  
>-Hermione , ce n'est rien , ne t'en fais pas je comprends . Si tu ne te sens pas prête , tu n'est pas obligée de te rendre au Ministère demain , tu sais. Dit Harry , en ignorant royalement les étouffements de Ron , qui avait avalé de travers .<br>-J'irais , répondit Hermione .

Après tout , avait-elle un autre choix ? Elle faisait partie du Trio d'Or , elle se devait d'être là pour soutenir les familles des victimes .  
>La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement , chacun appréhendait la journée du lendemain et la pluie qui vint dans la soirée ne fit qu'illustrer l'état d'esprit de chacun :<br>-Les Weasley qui , en colère , voulait se venger de la perte de l'un des leurs ;  
>-Hermione , qui sentait monter en elle une irrépressible envie de pleurer dés qu'elle pensait à ses parents ;<br>-Et Harry , qui espérait que ses amis tiendrait le choc jusqu'au bout.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Lève toi , il est déjà 9h !  
>-Hein , quoi ? ahhhhhhhhhhhh ... hurla Hermione quand , suite à ce réveil peu conventionnel , se ramassa élégamment les fesses sur le sol en bois de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. J'arrive dans un quart d'heure : Douche ! Répondit elle en écartant de devant son visage une masse de cheveux emmélés.<br>Une demi-heure plus tard, et après deux crises de rage de Molly et douze croissants mangés par Ron , ils transplanèrent tous , le coeur lourd .

-Je suis Mme Weasley ,nous sommes ici pour ...  
>-AH ! Les condamnations n'est pas ? répondit aussitôt l'hôtesse d'Accueil du Ministère. Vous prenez l'ascenseur des Entourloupes et vous descendez à l'étage du Non-Retour , puis ce sera tout droit , une grande porte rouge , vous ne pouvez pas la louper.<br>-Merci , dit Molly. Allez les enfants , suivez moi.  
>-Maman , on est plus des enfants , rétorqua Ron , boudeur .<br>-T'en est sur Ronald ? Parce qu'avec la tonne de Nutella que tu as sur le menton , on dirait bien que tu as besoin d'un bavoir, dit Ginny .  
>Cette petite blague eut le don de décontracter un peu l'atmosphère mais celle-ci devient vite pesante lorsque le petit groupe arriva devant la dite "Porte Rouge" . Elle était si Rouge qu'on aurait dit que du sang avait servi en guise de peinture. Du sang , comme celui qui a été versé lors de la Grande Bataille , pensa aussitôt Hermione , et en croisant le regard de Harry , elle sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle .<p>

Une voix forte et puissante retentit alors , les faisant tous sursauter :  
>-POTTER !<br>C'était Kingsley , qui arrivait .  
>-Vous êtes tous là . C'est parfait .Nous allons pouvoir commencer , et honnetement j'ai hâte que ça se finisse .<br>Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de la Dernière Condamnation et prirent place , à côté de Kingsley , là ou s'était tenu quelques mois auparavant Dolores Ombrage , lorsqu'ils lui avait dérobés le médaillon-horcruxe. Le silence se fit peu à peu dans l'assistance et Kingsley parla :  
>-"Mes amis , compagnons , sorciers ! Nous sommes ici pour juger ceux qui nous ont fait du Mal , ceux qui ont rejoint Voldemort , ceux qui ont tués , frappés , blessés nos proches et nous mêmes. Nous sommes là pour juger ces êtres infâmes . Nous procéderons de façon peu conventionnel , certes mais je suis sur que celà ne posera de problème à personne : le Trio d'Or ici présent (des applaudissements retentirent) jugera les Mangemorts qui défileront devant nous ; ils auront le choix entre 3 condamnations : La mort par Baiser des Détraqueurs , l'emprisonnement à Azkaban ou la réinsertion dans le monde sorcier . Nous allons donc commencer.<p>

Le premier Mangemort à entrer fut Dolohov , il n'y eu pas l'ombre d'un débat sur l'issu de la condamnation : La mort ! Puis ce fut le tour de Greyback ,dont le trio d'Or décida l'emprisonnement à Azkaban : le tuer aurait été trop simple : il avait tué Lavande Brown et avait défiguré Bill Weasley par goût du Sang et souffrirait donc de cette abscence de Sang et même d'être humain jusqu'à sa mort .  
>Les Mangemorts défilèrent les uns après les autres , si nombreux qu'à un certain moment Ron ne les compta même plus . Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'ils seraient autant à être au service de Voldemort . Et soudain surgit Malefoy , non pas le père mais le Fils . Drago Malefoy. Car oui , c'était bien lui , c'était bien Malefoy . Mais il n'était plus pareil : celui qui autrefois se pavanait dans Poudlard , qui flirtait sans vergogne avec tout ce qui portait une jupe , semblait avoir pris 10 ans : il avait le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée , avait perdu au moins une quinzaine de Kilos et semblait comme absent . Car absent , Drago l'était : il comprenait pourquoi il était là (il était un fils de Mangemort et en était un lui même) mais n'avait pourtant rien été autre chose qu'une victime . Il n'avait eu aucun choix : il n'avait pas décidé d'accueillir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans le Manoir familial , ni d'être marqué à vie par cette horrible serpent qui s'étendait sur tout son avant bras droit . Il n'avait jamais eu le choix : il se devait d'obeir , ou se serait sa mère qui en subirait les conséquences , ainsi que ses amis Blaise et Pansy , qu'il considérait comme sa famille malgré les différents qui les opposaient parfois.<br>Ce fut la voix du Survivant qui sorti Drago de sa torpeur :Reisertion ! Ce fut le seul mot que Drago comprit avant d'être ramené au Manoir Malefoy , encadré par deux Aurors. Être réinséré dans la société sorcière , c'était ça que lui proposait Potter ? Devoir réapparaitre devant des gens qui le haissait , le méprisait ? Potter avait beau être le survivant , il était toujours aussi schiant .

-  
>Deux Semaines !<br>C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu au Trio d'Or pour juger tous ceux qui s'était alliés (de loin ou de près) à Voldemort. Hermione n'avait plus aucune notion du temps , tout comme Ron et Ginny. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été réparties de façon équivoque (et épuisantes) et ils avaient un planning chargé , témoignant de leur statut d' "icônes" :

_OBLIGATIONS QUOTIDIENNES DU 15 AOUT AU 30 AOUT A L'ATTENTION DE MISS H. GRANGER :  
>9h-13h : Condamnations<br>13h-14h : Repas et entretiens avec le Ministre  
>14h-16h : Interviews  Soutien et Visites aux Familles  
>16h-21h : Condamnations<em>

On était le 30 Août au soir , l'horloge familiale des Weasley sonnait 22h tapantes , et pourtant Hermione ne se sentait pas mieux , car même si ce planning surchargé prenait fin , elle n'avait pas le temps de s'accorder de repos . En effet , elle , Ron , Harry et Ron avait décidés de retourner à Poudlard pour une dernière année , plus pour remettre de l'ordre dans l'école que de suivre les cours , même si Hermione avait déjà hâte de commencer de nouvelles matières .

-Mais ce ne sera plus pareil , pensa Hermione , Lavande n'est plus là , on sera 3 dans notre chambre , je sens d'avance qu'on ne pas beaucoup rigoler cette année .  
>Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue , puis se mit à l'ouvrage et prépara ses bagages ! Après tout , Lavande n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se morfonde mais qu'elle reste elle-même : Miss-je-sais-tout.<p>

-  
>Le retour à Poudlard fut encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait . Harry dut réconforter Mme Crivey , qui avait perdu son fils Colin deux mois auparavant et qui pleurait à chaude larme. Et Ron retrouva , en déballant ses valises , le collier que Lavande lui avait offert lorsqu'il était encore ensembles , et même deux poulets aux canards n'avait pas réussis à lui redonner le sourire . C'était dire ! Quand à Hermione , elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en rentrant dans sa chambre : Pansy Parkinson , la tête de Pékinois de Serpentard , était allongée sur le lit de Lavande , l'air de rien , somnolant .<p>

Mais un sort de Levicorpus lancé par Hermione réveilla bien vite Pansy , qui s'égossilla de plus bel :  
>-Non , mais ça va pas Granger ! Relâche ce sort tout de suite !<br>-Et sinon quoi ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda Hermione  
>-C'est à cause de toi , tout ça et du trio d'emmerdeurs que vous êtes , toi , La Belette et Le Balafré ! A cause de vous , des élèves sont interchangés dans l'école ! Maintenant relache moi !<p>

Hermione relâcha le sort , abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Une serpentarde dans son dortoir ? Cette serpentarde en plus ! Et puis quoi encore , il ne manquerait plus que Malefoy vienne aussi vivre dans la tour des Gryffondors !

Alors , qu'en pensez vous ? =)


	2. Chapitre 2 : La philosophie

Perfection ou Perversion ?

Après la Grande Guerre , tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies , tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentard , tout prend une dimension bien plus intéressante .

Chapitre 2 : La philosophie , abordée par Parvati et Padma Patil.

Hermione envoya rageusement un coup de pied dans un souafle , visiblement égaré dans le château et soupira. Après l'entrée en matière fracassante de Pansy , elle avait été derechef se plaindre auprès de MacGonagall , espérant que cette dernière lui annonça que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce mais malheureusement , la directrice lui avait à peine jeté un regard avant de lui répondre qu'elle "devrait s'y faire car cette situation durerait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire". Hermione avait alors pris congé , déçue que personne ne lui ait sauté dessus en hurlant "caméra cachée!" lorsque Mac Go l'avait fait entrer dans son bureau.

-Hey ! Regarde devant toi Hermione, s'exclama Dean , qu'Hermione venait de bousculer sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Oh. Excuse moi Dean , je viens d'apprendre cette histoire de changement des élèves et ça me gonfle à un point ! Et par dessus la chandelle , j'ai hérité de Parkinson !

-Ahah ! T'as vraiment pas eu de chance pour le coup ! Nous , enfin Seamus et Moi , on a hérité de Zabini , autant dire que Seamus prépare une belle surprise à Zabini pour ce soir , héhé! répondit Dean , un grand sourire aux lèvres .

-Une surprise ?

Hermione s'attendait au pire : déjà que Seamus était pyromane , mais si Dean le suivant dans ses magouilles , il y allait avoir un sacré grabuge dans le dortoir des garçons ce soir.

-Oui , une surprise du genre explosif , si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Au fait , Parvati te cherche , elle veut te parler et elle a pas l'air de bonne humeur , dit Dean ,avec un air contrit qui ne rassura pas Hermione.

-Hum , je vais aller la voir tout de suite alors , il vaut mieux .

-Bon , je dois y aller , mais bonne chance avec les jumelles , s'exclama Dean , en filant dans l'escalier Sud qui , pour une fois , ne semblait pas faire des siennes .

Deux heures plus tard , Hermione trouva enfin Parvati . Après l'avoir cherché successivement dans les dortoirs , les salles communes , la bibliothèque et le terrain de Quidditch , elle la trouva en compagnie de Padma au bord du Lac , ou elles semblaient en pleine conversation .

-Hum , hum ! toussota Hermione , pour annoncer sa présence .

-Salut Hermione, tu tombes bien , il faut qu'on te parle , dirent en coeur les jumelles.

Elles sont encore pires que Dupond et Dupont ces deux-là , pensa Hermione , mais elle se garda bien de le faire remarquer , elle ne voulait pas que les filles lui en veulent , surtout qu'elles seraint ses seules "vraies" camarades de chambre pour les mois à venir.

-Autant être franche Hermione ! Avec Padma , on en a longtemps discuter , et on pense que tu est en passe de faire une dépression , dit Parvati , un air calme et résigné sur le visage .

-Une dépression , vous êtes sérieuses ? Et d'ou est ce que vous tirez cette magnifique conclusion ? rétorqua Hermione , sentant la rage qui l'avait habitée quelques heures plus tôt revenir en force.

-On savait que tu réagirait comme ça Mione , répondit Padma sur un ton doucereux , alors on a fait une liste pour que tu te rendes compte par toi-même des , disons , problèmes qui sont apparus depuis quelques temps , en fait , depuis les évènements de Juin dernier.

"Les évènements de Juin dernier" :par là , Padma voulait parler de la Guerre Finale , mais tout comme Parvati , elles avaient encore du mal à s'exprimer là dessus , elles y avaient trop perdu : notamment Lavande , leur meilleure amie à toutes deux . Repenser à tous ses évènements calma Hermione , après tout , elle se devait d'être un exemple auprès de tous , n'était-elle pas la meilleure amie du Survivant ?

-Bon , montrez moi cette liste mais faisons vite , j'ai des choses à faire , dit finalement Hermione .

Elle saisit donc le parchemin que Parvati lui tendait et le lut silencieusement , la liste était longue :

Les changements survenus dans la vie de H. ,

By et

C'était bien le genre des filles d'écrire les choses ainsi , comme si tout était un article de presse frétillant des derniers ragots .

Changement n°1 : Arbore depuis quelques mois un style vestimentaire douteux : chemisier et pantalon de tailleur , veste assortie et mocassins .

Oui , bon d'accord , ça , ça a changé mais je peux pas non plus venir au Ministère tous les jours avec un slim et un débarbeur à l'éfigie des Bizarres Sisters , pensa Hermione .

Changement n°2 : Se coiffe , et prend soin d'elle. N'a plus des cheveux de Lionne .

Mais c'est qu'elles aiment vraiment juger les gens dis donc , se dit Hermione . Mais elles n'ont pas tort , j'ai changée. Mais , je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : je ne peux pas décemment rencontrer des gens qui ont perdu des proches lors de la guerre en ayant l'air de sauter du lit. Et puis quand aux soins , j'ai quand même vécu presque un an en forêt , alors j'ai bien le droit de me faire plaisir maintenant que je le peux non ? se demanda Hermione .

La liste s'étendait ainsi sur presque 30 Cm de parchemin et Hermione décida de descendre directement au dernier changement , le numéro 27.

Changement n°27 : N'est plus heureuse , n'est plus parfaite - Dépression flagrante ?

-Dépression flagrante ? N'est plus parfaite ? QU'est ce que vous insinuer là ? Demanda Hermione , un peu perdue .

-Bon , je me lance , dit Padma en prenant une grande inspiration . Avant la grande guerre , tu était parfaite Hermione , tu était intelligente -et tu l'est toujours- mais tes yeux brillaient de cette intelligence et tu semblait si sure de toi . Et tu plaisait à beaucoup de garçons : Mac Laggen , Dean , Seamus , et même Neville t'as demandé de sortir avec lui. Et tu était éblouissante de par ta simplicité , tu était la vision même du courage . Alors que maintenant , tu est terne , tu ne parle presque plus , tu n'as même pas 5 livres dans tes bagages , et tu sembles être sur le point de te briser à tout moment. Tu n'est plus toi-même Hermione !

-Je ... C'est à dire que ...

Hermione tenta de s'exprimer mais seules des larmes sortirent et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Padma. Comment avait-elle pu devenir cette personne , cette jeune fille qui ne répondait plus à l'appel des livres , qui répondait la plupart du temps par monosyllabe et qui pleurait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir , lasse de pleurer .

-Qu'est ce ... qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda alors Hermione .

Elle ne pouvait même plus se fier à elle-même , elle était totalement perdue . Et ça , seule les jumelles s'en étaient aperçues , elle n'avait pas le choix , elle se devait de suivre les conseils des soeurs Patil.

-Euh ... ça veut dire que ... tu serais prête à écouter nos conseils si on te les disait Hermione ? demanda Parvati .

Hermione hocha la tête , encore secouée.

-Fantastique , s'écria Parvati , en faisant presque sursauter la pauvre Hermione. Alors on va établir un plan en 3 actions : première action : Purification . Deuxième action : Illumination et enfin troisième action : Ressucitation.

-Et , en quoi consiste la phase de Purification ? Demanda Hermione , regrettant presque d'avoir autorisé les jumelles à l'aider.

-Hé bien , on va purifier ton corps , parce qu'un esprit sain ...

-Passe par un corps sain , je sais Padma, c'est un proverbe moldu à l'origine , tu sais. Et comment est ce que ça va se passer ?

-Hé bien , je pense qu'il est temps qu'on te livre un de nos secrets , répondit Parvati sur un ton mutin. Rendez vous demain matin à 9h dans le parc , derrière la Serre n°3. Et met un jogging.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous faire confiance ! Je vais y aller , je fois ...

-Régler quelques détails , répondirent en coeur les jumelles . On sait Hermione , ça fait deux mois que tu sors cette phrase quand tu dois filer.

-Vous êtes incroyables , répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire avant de retourner vers le château.

Malheureusement , Hermione n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce que les soeurs Patil pouvait lui réserver : elle croisa Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et cette dernière la retint 3 heures pour lui parler d'Harry , qui manifestement , passait bien trop de temps au Ministère au lieu d'être avec sa copine. Mais ce fut quand le ventre d'Hermione gronda et que le bruit se répandit dans la salle que Ginny comprit qu'elle devait laisser Hermione vaquer à ses occupations. Cette dernière préféra cependant aller directement aux cuisines pour prendre deux éclairs au chocolat ( son dessert préféré) qu'elle mangea paisiblement dans sa chambre avant de prendre une douche et de se coucher.

-Aller ! Depêche toi Hermione , on va être en retard, hurla Parvati , alors qu'Hermione sortait en trombe de la salle de bain , prête pour aller à ce mystérieux rendez vous que les filles avaient fixées.

Elles descendirent à toute allure vers les Serres , ne s'arrêtant même pas dans la Grande Salle pour prendre quelque chose à manger . "Pas besoin", avait rétorquer Parvati , quand Hermione avait suggéré cette idée.

Malgré toute la confiance qu'elle accordait à Padma et à Parvati , Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter un peu ce rendez vous , ce qui apparemment n'était pas le problème des Jumelles qui se recoiffaient en piétinant des mauvaises herbes sur le chemin.

Elles arrivèrent enfin derrière la Serre n°3 , ou , contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Hermione , était présente , non pas 2 ou 3 mais une dizaine de personnes , qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à rencontrer ici. Il y avait notamment Zabini , Malefoy , Mac Millan et d'autres encore.

-Hermione , tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Padma , faisant sortir Hermione de sa torpeur. Donc , j'allais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer . En fait , il y a 3 ans , certains d'entre nous ont éprouvés le besoin de pratiquer un sport , quelque chose qui nous libère de nos pulsions et qui nous apaiserait. On a donc créer ce petit club dont Zabini est à la tête : chaque semaine , on se rejoint dans une clairière de la forêt et Zabini nous enseigne les principes du Tai-Chi , c'est un sport asiatique ancestrale qui permet de se ressourcer et d'apaiser les tensions entre le Ying et le Yang. Nous avons quelques règles de bases : d'abord une fois dans la clairière , nous ne sommes plus ni Serpentard , ni Gryffondors , ni Mangemorts ou autres , nous sommes juste nous mêmes , ce qui signifie qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms , qu'on parle avec gentillesse même avec les Serpentards et qu'on agit de façon calme et raisonnée. Ce sont nos règles , ceux qui ne les respectent pas sont punis. Je t'ai à peu près tout dit.

-Bon , on va y aller ! Rangez vos baguettes et silence sur le chemin , clama Zabini qui se mit alors en tête du cortège.

Le chemin se passa sans aucuns problèmes , et quand ils arrivèrent à la fameuse clairière, Hermione se rendit compte de la beauté du lieu : une herbe douce et bien verte , entouré d'arbres vieux de centaines d'années surement et le chant des oiseaux rendaient le tout féérique.

-Excuse moi, je voudrais passer s'il te plait ! Demanda alors Malefoy de sa voix trainante.

Ainsi donc , ces règles sont vraiment respectés , pensa Hermione , choquée par la politesse de Malefoy .

-Désolé , répondit alors Hermione , en s'écartant du chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard , ils commencèrent à partiquer le Tai-Chi : ce furent d'abord quelques échauffements que Zabini dirigea , conseillant individuellement chacun : "Etire plus tes bras Drago" , "Tes poignets sont suffisaments préparés Neville" , "Ne fais pas de figures d'équilibres aujourd'hui Padma , ta cheville est encore fragile"... Hermione était bleufée par la gentilesse et l'aura calme et sereine qui émanait de Zabini.

Les exercices commencèrent ensuite , et ce fut pendant une heure trente qu'Hermione suivit le rythme , suant comme un boeuf , mais heureuse de voir que tout ces exercices n'était pas vains puisqu'ils la relaxait.

Mais le plus étonnant fut la partie psychologique de cet entrainement. En effet , après les exrcices , Zabini leur distribua un thé détoxyfiant à base de Citron qu'ils burent et chacun se mit alors à parler de ses angoisses , de ses problèmes , tous les autres écoutant attentivement et conseillant parfois.

Cependant , quand vint son tour , Hermione fut comme bloquée : les mots étaient dans sa gorge mais ils ne voulaient pas sortir et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes qu'elle parvint enfin à prendre la parole :

-Je pense que , si je suis ici , c'est parce que j'ai une sorte de problème. Elle hésita alors mais continua : enfin , je ...

Et puis Zut se dit Hermione , ici , personne ne juge personne alors autant y aller franco :

-J'en ai marre , dit alors Hermione . Juste marre que tout le monde me voit comme CELLE qui a aidé Harry Potter , ou comme Miss-je-sais-tout , j'en ai marre des étiquettes qu'on me met sur le dos constamment et même si j'aimerais changer tout ça , je n'y arrive pas . Parce que après tout , si je ne suis pas l'amie du survivant ou l'intello de service , je ne sais pas qui je pourrais être!

-Peut être que tu pourrais tout simplement être toi-même et non pas être ce que les autres attendent de toi , dit alors Malefoy .

-Et comment je suis sensée faire ça Mal... Drago ? demanda Hermione , s'étant soudainement rappelée des règles du club.

-Choisis ce que tu veux être et ce que tu veux faire de toi-même : si tu veux lire , lis , si tu veux sécher un cours , sèche. Enfin , ce que je veux dire ,c'est que maintenant qu'on est tous plus ou moins libre , on a le choix de choisir . Tes cheveux par exemple , au lieu de tout le temps les lisser , boucle les pour voir , colores les si tu en as envie .

-Mais , ça ne me ressemble pas , répondit Hermione , un peu abasourdi par les propos de Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas que ça ne te ressemble pas , mais c'est juste que ça ne ressemble pas à ce que les autres attendent de toi, répliqua Malefoy , tout en finissant son thé.

C'est sur cette note que ce termina la réunion , laissant Hermione en pleine réflexion . Malefoy n'avait peut être pas tort ! IL faudrait qu'elle lui en reparle la semaine prochaine , car Oui Hermione continuerait à faire parti de ce club , ça , au moins , elle en était sure , pensa t elle en franchissant les portes du château , un air de réflexion peint sur le visage .


	3. Chapter 3

Perfection ou Perversion ?

Après la Grande Guerre , tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies , tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentard , tout prend une dimension bien plus intéressante .

Chapitre 3 : Doute

La semaine suivant la première réunion fut plus calme . En effet , Hermione s'était peu à peu à s'adapter à ce nouveau groupe dont elle faisait parti. Tous étaient différents , aussi bien de caractère , que de par leur physique ou de par leurs origines , Hermione avait un peu l'impression de contribuer au bon déroulement de la Coopération Magique entre les sorciers , expression qu'elle avait souvent repris depuis que Fudge l'avait utilisé quelques années avant lors de la coupe de feu.

Au détour d'un couloir , Hermione croisa Zabini , ou plutôt Blaise , comme elle avait désormais l'habitude de l'appeler mais elle ne le regarda même pas , comme celà était convenu. Hermione ne voulait pour rien au monde mettre cette nouvelle alliance en danger. Pourtant , quelques fois elle avait bien envie d'aller parler à Drago : ce dernier l'avait beaucoup conseillé ces derniers temps au club et lorsqu'elle avait parfois des doutes en plein milieu d'un cours ou dans la Grande Salle , elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander son avis mais elle devait à chaque fois se contenir, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment . Et il faut dire que ses rêves ne l'aidaient pas non plus : elle rêvait de plus en plus de Drago et d'elle-même , et avait même révé de leur mariage (chose qu'elle savait pertinemment impossible) la semaine dernière.

-Hey , Mione !

-Ronald Weasley , tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de courrir dans les couloirs du château ! D'un , tu pourrais te blesser et de deux , tu pourrais faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ! répondit Hermione , amussée par l'attitude enfantine de Ron.

-Dis est ce que tu sais si le prof...

-Tu viens au bal avec moi? Demanda soudainement Ron à Hermione , la coupant dans son élan .

Hermione stoppa alors sa marche .

Sortir avec Ron au bal ? Non , je ne peux pas , enfin je ne veux pas surtout . Et puis , si je lui dit oui , il me demandera surement de sortir avec lui pendant le bal , et ça c'est impossible . IL faudrait vraiment que je lui parle de mes vrais sentiments ... un jour. Mais si je refuse , il va croire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre , alors qu'il n'y a personne ... enfin je crois. Par le caleçon de Merlin , qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

-Alors Mione , qu'est ce que tu en penses ? dit Ron , sortant Hermione de sa réflexion .

-Est ce que je pourrais te dire ça plus tard Ron ? J'ai plein de choses à faire et je dois vraiment aller voir le pro... tenta Hermione .

-Dis le directement si tu ne veux pas au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron ! De toute façon j'aurai du m'en douter ! Ragea Ron .

-Arrête un peu ton cirque Ron , ce n'est pas comme si le monde s'effondrait autour de toi non plus : C'est juste le bal ! répliqua Hermione .

-Juste le Bal ? Mais c'est le Bal , si on y va ensemble ça montrera à tout le monde qu'on est unis et qu'on est ensemble ! dit Ron , un peu hébété par l'attitude féroce qu'Hermione venait d'adopter.

-Ensemble ? Mais on ne sera jamais ensemble Ron , jamais tu m'entends , jamais ! Je ne t'ait jamais autrement considéré que comme un frère , sortir avec toi , ce serait comme un inceste et si tu veux savoir ce que signifie ce mot , tu n'as qu'à aller chercher dans un dictionnaire , ça ne te fera pas de mal pour une fois ! Cracha Hermione à Ron qui avait alors baisser la tête.

-Hermione , quand je disais ensemble et unis , je voulais parler de nous trois , toi , Harry et moi . Je parlais du trio d'Or ; répondit piteusement Ron .

-Oh , je ... euh ... je suis désolé Ron , je ne voulais pas ...

Hermione tenta de s'excuser mais elle ne parvint qu'à bafouiller .

-Laisse tomber Hermione , le message est très clair ! A plus tard . Dis Ron avant de s'éloigner presque en courant.

Hé merde ! Pensa Hermione . La dernière chose que je voulais était de le blesser mais sur le coup , ça m'as tellement énervé qu'il insinue qu'on pourrait être ensemble ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas en parler à Harry , c'est un garçon , il ne comprendra pas . Ginny ? J'ai blessé son frère , il ne vaut mieux pas . Padma et Parvati ? Non , dans deux heures , toute l'école sera au courant .

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs quand elle aperçut soudain Drago. Bien sur , qui d'autres pourrait comprendre ? Mais il était en compagnie de sa clique , et si elle se mettait à lui parler subitement tout le monde comprendrait qu'il existait un lien entre eux. Elle devait trouver une excuse et vite .

-Malefoy ! hurla t elle alors , peu sure de la stratégie qu'elle allait adopter.

Drago se retourna alors , lentement mais surement et la fixa d'un air vide .

-Mc Gonagall te demande , elle m'as ordonné de t'amener à elle , ce serait urgent .

-J'arrive , répondit-il. Partez devant , je vous rejoindrais , dit il à Blaise et à Pansy.

Il la suivit alors , et elle finit par choisir une salle de cours pour lui parler . Elle entra , le laissa entrer à son tour , puis referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

-Ou est Mc Gonagall ? Demanda t il alors .

-Oh , elle n'est pas là , en fait je voulais te parler de quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas attendre la prochaine séance alors je ...

-Non , mais tu déconne là Granger ? dit alors Drago , une veine palpitant au coin de sa tempe.

IMBOLISATORIS BETONIS .

Cette formule eut le don d'immobiliser Hermione contre le mur , l'empêchant de se relever et même de bouger , comme si elle était emboitée dans le béton.

-ça Granger , c'est pour t'apprendre à respecter les règles : On ne se parle pas les uns aux autres en dehors des séances . Et c'est aussi par plaisir , je dois bien l'avouer. Allez amuse toi bien ici . Oh et pas la peine de crier , tu as parfaitement choisie cette salle , elle est dans l'aile la moins fréquentée du château. A la prochaine , dit Drago , en sortant de la salle , laissant Hermione seule et bloquée .

Il est sérieux ou pas ? se demanda alors Hermione . Non , il va revenir , j'en suis sure . Ou peut etre pas . Bon sang , ce sort peut tenir des jours entiers . A moins que j'utilise un contre-sort , mais oui , en lançant un sort qui alterera celui de Malefoy , je pourrais me libérer , pensa Hermione , sauf qu'elle avait oublié que :

-de un , sa baguette était dans le dortoir des Gryffondors .

-de deux , même avec sa baguette , elle ne pourrait toujours pas bouger.

Je n'ai pas le choix , je vais devoir attendre , se dit alors Hermione . Harry va surement finir par s'inquieter de ne pas me voir en cours , et il va se mettre à me chercher, c'est sur.

Hermione commença alors à "patienter" , de toute façon , emmurée comme elle l'était , elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose , elle s'endormit au bout de trois heures , épuisée par l'ennui.

3 jours plus tard .

Le Baron Sanglant , ancien amant de la fille de Rowena Serdaigle , se baladait dans les pièces de l'est Est quand il perçu soudain un murmure . Ou plutôt une sorte de ... gémissement. Il passa à alors à travers tous les murs du château jusqu'à qu'il trouva ce qui provoquait ce bruit , ou qui provoquait ce bruit. C'était une élève , manifestement bloquée dans le mur.

-Mademoiselle ? demanda t il . Elle n'avait pas l'air toute fraîche , se dit alors le baron Sanglant.

-Hum ... Male... aide ... ou plait.. répondit faiblement Hermione , car c'était bien elle.

-Je vais chercher un professeur , ne bougez pas , s'exclama le baron Sanglant en fixant Hermione . Après tout , ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une élève emmurée de cette façon.

Le Lendemain .

Entre temps , Hermione avait été démurée et emportée à l'infirmerie . Elle était dans un état plutôt grave : pendant les 3 jours , le sort n'avait pas fait que la bloquer , mais avait bel et bien commencer à faire d'elle un bloc de béton , ainsi , de nombreuses parties de sa chair (de son dos et de ses jambes) avaient pris l'apparence et la consistance du béton.

Hermione s'était réveillée le matin même mais il commençait à se faire tard , et elle n'avait vus personne . Pourtant , quand c'était Ron ou Harry qui était blessés , toute la cavalerie arrivait à grand renfort de chocogrenouilles , de fleurs et de farces , mais elle se rendait à l'évidence : il ne tenait pas autant à elle apparemment .

Hermione commençait à désespérer quand quelqu'un ouvrit en douceur les rideaux de son lit . Elle crut alors avoir une crise cardiaque :

-Malefoy ?


	4. Chapter 4

Perfection ou Perversion ?

Après la Grande Guerre , tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies , tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentard , tout prend une dimension bien plus intéressante .

Chapitre 4 : Confessions

-Malefoy ? Hurla presque Hermione car c'était bien lui.

Même si elle était sacrément sonnée , Hermione le reconnut et puis qui d'autres pourrais avoir des cheveux d'un blond pareil ?

-Je ... je m'ex... bon sang , je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver , marmonna Malefoy , mal à l'aise .

-Malefoy , tu ne penses pas que tu en as fait assez là ? Sois tu cause soit tu bouge ! Répliqua Hermione , excédée par Malefoy . Elle avait bien compris qu'il voulait s'excuser mais après tout , quoi de plus amusant que de torturer un peu Malefoy ? Il ne s'était pas géné il y a quelques jours.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Granger , ne me le fais pas répéter , je n'aime pas ça ,dit Malefoy.

-Je saurais ce que tu as dit si tu n'avais pas marmonné dans ta barbe comme un vieux croulant aigri . Quoique c'est surement ce que tu vas devenir .

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin , je pensais que le Balafré ou la Belette viendrait te chercher , mais bon apparemment la solidarité n'est plus ce qu'elle était chez le Trio d'Or.

-Hum , répondit Hermione . Tu est donc venu pour t'excuser c'est ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Mouais .

-Alors fais le ou vas t'en . Je n'ai jamais chercher à te faire du mal , alors que j'en ai eu l'occasion plusieurs fois . Avec Harry et Ron , on t'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois l'année dernière et au Ministère , pendant ta condamnation , J'AI convaincu Ron et Harry de ne pas t'envoyer à Azkaban et tu le sais, tu y étais. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui ait pu te porter préjudice alors pourquoi est ce que tu m'en veux comme ça ? Et ne me dis pas que tu me hais à cause de mes origines parce que sinon je te jure que j'arrache ces bandages et que je t'en colle une ! dit Hermione d'une traite .

Entre temps , elle s'était assise et ressemblait à une lionne en furie avec ses cheveux emmélés .

-Ah parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant , c'est ça ? répliqua Malefoy . C'est de ma faute si on m'obligé à faire de mauvaises choses , j'aurai du me laisser tuer c'est ça ? Toi et ta clique , vous m'avez toujours rejeté et dés le premier jour à Poudlard , j'ai tendu la main à Harry , j'ai été sympa avec lui et tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour me remercier , c'est m'humilier à longueur de temps ! Potter est nul en Potions mais pour m'emmerder , c'est le roi ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

-T'as intérêt à te calmer Malefoy ! On a jamais voulu te porter préjudice Malefoy et tu le sais ! répondit Hermione , qui commençait à ressentir le contre coup de ses blessures et des fortes doses de médicaments.

-Mais vous n'avez fait que ça : vous avez eu tout ce que je désirais , vous êtes parfaits ! Tous les trois , vous avez des amis , des vraies amis , des parents géniaux , et même Potter qui n'en a pas a trouvé une place dans la famille Weasley . Et Potter est plus doué au Quidditch que moi alors que je m'entraine tous les étés depuis 15 ans . Et Weasley est marrant , tout le monde l'adore . Et toi , tu est brillante et t'est sans doute la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse ! Tu as même pitié des elfes de maisons ! s'emporta Malefoy .

-Je n'ai pas pitié des elfes de maison , ils ont des droits tout comme nous ! dit Hermione , en fronçant ses sourcils , montrant sa colère. Et puis je rève ou tu viens de reconnaître que je suis ... brillante ? Demanda Hermione , presque rougissante .

-Hn , comme si tu ne le savais pas Granger , répondit Malefoy , embarassée.

Hermione avait l'impression de rêver : Malefoy venait de lui faire un compliment et de reconnaitre sa valeur . Pire encore , il était jaloux de Harry et de Ron.

Toujours est il qu'il m'as ensorcelée et que je suis dans un sal état à cause de lui , pensa Hermione.

-Je peux peut être te pardonner , à une condition , dit alors Hermione d'un air mutin.

-Me faire pardonner ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais me faire pardonner .

Elle ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge la Granger , pensa Malefoy. Et puis , elle se met sur un joli piédestal en croyant que je veux qu'elle me pardonne .

-Bha il faudrait mieux que je te pardonne Malefoy . Parce qu'il se pourrait que , accidentellement bien sur , je révèle aux Gryffondors , aux Serdaigles et aux Pousouffles que tu est celui qui m'as envoyé à l'infirmerie et là ... outch ... tu risque de tomber de haut ... déjà que tu est bien bas ...! dit Hermione .

Elle savait bien qu'il y avait deux possibilités : soit Malefoy capitulait , soit (et c'était l'option la plus probable) il lui rendrait la vie encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Heureusement pour Hermione , Malefoy opta pour la première option :

-Bon alors qu'est ce que je dois faire pour satisfaire Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda Drago , regrettant déjà d'avoir capitulé.

-Avant que tu ne fasse de moi une partie d'un des murs du château , j'allais te demander ce que je dois faire avec Ronald

-OH du calme Granger , tu tiens vraiment à me parler de la Belette ? demanda Drago . Et admettons que je te réponde , qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

-Hum , déjà je te pardonnerais et ensuite je te dirais ce que je pense de ce que tu m'as avoué tout à l'heure , dit Hermione .

Malefoy ne lui semblait plus si terrible et odieux que celà.

-Bon d'accord , alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce crétin ? demanda Malefoy , un léger sourire au lèvre qu'Hermione lui rendit .

-Hé bien , on discutait et d'un seul coup il a dit un truc du genre "nous ensemble" et j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aimais ou un truc du genre alors je me suis énervée -j'en avais assez de ses insinuations - et je lui ai dit un peu , bon d'accord , très méchamment qu'il n'y aurais jamais rien entre nous , et je l'ai blessé et je ne sais plus quoi faire . Si j'essaie de lui parler , il ne m'écouterais je le connais , il est bien trop têtu , expliqua Hermione.

-J'aurais tellement aimé voir Weasley se manger ce râteau ! dit Drago , un grand sourire aux lèvres mais le regard noir d'Hermione lui remit les idées en place. Ah oui , ton problème , hé bien s'il ne t'écoute pas , écris lui une lettre et assure toi qu'il la lise . Au pire des cas , met le sous Impérium pour lui faire lire la lettre.

-Pas mal ton idée ! répliqua Hermione . Je suis impressionée Malefoy mais l'Impérium ... c'est un des 3 sortilèges impardonnables et l'un deux peut nous envoyer direct à Azkaban !

-Pfff ... Fais comme tu l'entends Granger . Bon , maintenant que j'ai résolu ton problème , à ton tour d'honorer ta part du contrat. dit Drago.

Ouh là ... Il ne perd pas le Nord dis donc . Sauf que si je lui dit ce que je pense c'est sur qu'il ne va plus me parler . Bon j'ai qu'à tenter le coup du "j'suis épuisée" même si c'est digne d'un Serpentard , je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Mmm ... je me sens mal , j'ai la tête qui tourne ... gémit Hermione , espérant faire son petit effet .

-Je t'explique quelque chose Granger ! Je suis un Serpentard et par conséquent un lâche , alors toutes les excuses pour s'exquiver je les connais , dit Drago , l'air blasé . Allez , vas y , dit moi ce que tu penses . Je te promets de ne pas m'emporter ou ... ou rien du tout en fait.

Hermione calla son oreiller , prit une longue inspiration et commença :

-Déjà , cesse de te comparer aux autres : tu n'as pas à être aussi gentil que Ron , doué comme Herry ou intelligent comme moi ! Tu peux juste être toi même et au fond tu est comme nous : au club , tu e aussi gentil que Ron , tu te débrouille bien au Quidditch , et tu as d'excellentes notes en Potions et en Histoire de la Magie . Tu as juste tes propres domaines de compétences. Et si j'ai , comme tu dit "pitié des elfes de maison" , ce n'est pas parce que je suis gentille , mais juste parce qu'on a pas les mêmes valeurs : on m'as inculqué la gentillesse et la bonté , et à toi , on t'as appris à mépriser les autres , c'est tout ce qui nous différencie mais on est pareils. Si tu le veux , tu peux changer et devenir un être meilleur , dit Hermione .

Drago semblait en pleine réflexion , comme s'il prenait véritablement en considération ce qu'Hermione disait.

-Et comment je dois changer ? Je dois être plus gentil (ça va être dur) , ou m'habiller différemment ou parler comme Weasmoche ? demanda Drago .

-Tu m'as donné la réponse à ta propre question pendant la première séance du club , souviens toi , tu m'as dit de faire ce que je voulais , répondit Hermione .

-C'est vrai qu'il y a des choses que je voudrais bien faire mais je suis Drago Malefoy et si je fais quoi que ce soit , les gens ne vont pas hésiter à me mettre des batons dans les roues .

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Hermione . J'aimerais faire quelques changements aussi mais pas moyen d'être tranquille à Poudlard alors si tu veux , pendant la prochaine sortie hors de Poudlard , on aura qu'à prendre du Polynectar pour rejoindre le monde moldu et là bas on reprendra notre apparence normal . Après tout , qui irais nous chercher là bas ? On pourra y faire ce qu'on veut.

-Ouai pas mal comme idée Granger . Mais la prochaine sortie est dans une semaine , d'ici là , on fait quoi ? demanda Drago , l'air impassible .

Pourtant , au fin fond de lui même , Drago était impressionné par Hermione : elle avait une capacité d'adaptation et de réflexion incroyable .

-D'ici la , je règle mes problèmes avec Ron et toi , tu trouve un moyen de voler du polynectar dans la réserve de Slug ! dit Hermione . Une semaine et demi , ça devrait nous donner largement le temps de tout préparer non ?

-Mais dis donc Granger , tu ne serais pas en train de te dévergonder un peu ? Tu te rends compte que tu m'incite à voler dans le bureau d'un professeur ? dit Drago.

-Je ne suis pas aussi coincée que tu le crois Malefoy !

-Alors ça marche Granger ! Je te mettrais au courant de la suite des évènements dans la semaine , au prochain cours de Tai-Chi. Repose toi bien et encore désolé , murmura Drago avant de sortir en silence .

Après tout , pensa Hermione , le cas Drago Malefoy n'est peut être pas si désespéré !


	5. Chapter 5

Perfection ou Perversion ?

Après la Grande Guerre , tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies , tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentard , tout prend une dimension bien plus intéressante .

Chapitre 5 : Mise au point et interrogation.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Drago et Hermione avait mis au point leur plan. C'était une belle matinée et Hermione avait hâte de sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses amis Gryffondors . En effet , elle avait appliqué à la lettre le conseil de Malefoy et avait donc envoyé une lettre par Hibou à Ron , lettre dont les 125 cm de parchemin se résumait en bref à "Je m'excuse de ma réaction , je ne voulais pas te blesser , j'espère que tu me pardonnera". Mais Ron n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles , tout comme Ginny , Harry ou même les soeurs Patil.

Hermione attendait impatiemment de revoir ces deux-là : non seulement elles l'avaient complètement lachée alors qu'elles devaient l'aider dans son soi-disant "programme de remise en forme" mais en plus , elles se fichaient apparemment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles .

-Allez ma grande , tu est en pleine forme , il est temps d'aller rejoindre tes petits camarades ! dit Madame Pomfresh , interrompant Hermione dans ses pensées .

-Hum ? Oh oui , je réunis mes affaires et j'y vais , répondit Hermione d'une voix vaporeuse .

-Pas la peine , les elfes de maison s'en sont chargés un peu plus tôt , quand tu prenais ta douche .

-Oh ; eh bien merci . Au revoir Madame Pomfresh et bonne journée .

Hermione salua l'infirmère et quitta l'infirmerie.

Mais ou aller ? C'est la question qu'Hermione se posa : elle avait bien sur envie de rejoindre ses amis qui devait certainement être en train de déjeuner à cette heure-ci dans la Grande Salle mais en même temps , elle avait surement des tonnes de devoirs en retard et cette idée lui déplaisait . Elle serait bien aller au club de Tai-Chi mais étant donné qu'elle était à l'infirmerie , elle n'avait été tenue au courant des derniers rendez-vous du club.

-Mione , tu est enfin sortie de ta cachette ? Mais ou est ce que tu étais ? On commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter !

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de celle qui l'avait interpellée : Ginny. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche , se dit Hermione : on dirait que Ginny croit que j'ai disparue volontairement et elle n'a pas l'air faché contre moi alors qu'elle devrait l'être vu ma dispute avec Ron.

-Salut Ginny , répondit Hermione , tu ne savais pas ou j'étais ?

-Bha non , tu est partie de toi-même lundi dernier , tu te souviens ? répondit Ginny . Ouh là , t'as pas l'air bien Hermione , tu est sure que ça va ?

-Oui , oui , ça va mais pourquoi est ce que tu dit que je suis partie de moi-même ? Je ne comprends pas .

-Bha Ron nous as dit que tu avais décidée de t'éclipser quelques jours pour commencer ton planning de révision tranquillement, répondit Ginny , l'air de rien.

-Il a vraiment dit ça ? C'est que ... ça doit être vrai ; capitula Hermione .

-Bon je dois y aller , on a entrainement et si j'arrive en retard Harry va encore me hurler dessus . Ah les hommes ! On se voit ce soir au dîner , dit Ginny en s'éloignant peu à peu.

-Ok , répondit Hermione , mais sa réponse se perdit dans le vide : Ginny était déjà au loin.

Alors tout le monde pense que j'ai été me reposer pour réviser ? se dit Hermione . En même temps , vu mon caractère , ça ne m'étone pas que Ron ait dit ça à tout le monde , mais pourquoi ? Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache que je l'ai rejeté . Oui , ça doit être ça . Après tout , Ron a sa fierté .

Hermione monta alors dans sa chambre , ou le Bouledogue avait établi son territoire : des jupes toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres s'éparpillaient par terre tandis qu'un soutien-gorge était pendu au lustre de la chambre . Mais pis encore : Hermione fut scandalisé quand elle aperçue un verre de Jus de Citrouille renversé sur son devoir de métamorphose qu'elle avait fini deux semaines auparavant pour le mois suivant .

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Hurla Hermione .

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait , c'était bien le désordre et la crasse et quand ça touchait à ses affaires personnels , c'était encore bien pire .

-Ha t'est revenue d'entre les morts Granger ! Dit Parkinson en sortant de la salle de bain tout juste enroulée dans une serviette .

-Non mais t'as vu ce bordel Parkinson ? Tu te crois ou là ? T'as interêt à me ranger tout ce bordel sinon ...

-Sinon quoi Granger , tu vas aller pleurer sous les jupes de Potter ? se moqua Pansy en attrapant quelques affaires au vol .

-Oh non mais je peux t'assurer que toutes tes fringues vont vite sentir la pisse de Troll si tout n'est pas rangé ce soir 21h tapante Parkinson !

-Oui ça va , je vais le faire , relax Granger . C'est pas la sympathie qui vous étrangle les Gryffy hein , dit Pansy avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Hermione maugréa , prit quelques affaires pour travailler à la bibliothèque et partie de la chambre . J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait cette enquiquineuse dans la chambre , pensa Hermione , et moi qui rêvait d'un bon bain chaud avec des bougies et d'une bonne sieste avant de rattraper mon retard ! Pff...

Hermione passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque , à réfléchir tantôt sur le problème Ronald Weasley que sur les cours . Puis , vers 18h , elle se décida à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec tout le monde . Elle salua quelques connaissances au passage , et fut ravie de voir Ron à la table des Gryffondors lorsqu'elle arriva .

-Salut Harry , Salut Ron , Salut les filles , dit elle en saluant à peu près tous les membres attablés .

Et alors que tous la saluèrent en retour , elle coupa lieu à ses réjouissances presque immédiatement :

-Ron , après le dîner , j'aimerais te parler . Padma et Parvati idem ,nous devons impérativement discuter ce soir , on aura qu'à se rejoindre dans la chambre . Bon appétit !

Tous furent surpris du ton impérieux et sans appel qu'Hermione avait adoptée , comme si elle tenait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête de chacun . C'est d'ailleurs le sentiment que Ron ressentit quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione , laquelle s'empressa de lui sourire faussement , ce que Ron traduisit par un "Tu ne paie rien pour attendre" et l'idée même de mettre Hermione en colère lui donna la chair de poule .

Cependant , malgré ce début fracassant , le repas se passa dans un calme absolu et tout fut extraodinairement ordinaire , comme Luna aimait à le dire .

Mais alors qu'Hermione s'apprétait à sortir de table avec Ron , Malefoy l'apostropha :

-Hé Granger , la directrice te demande , elle m'as demandé de te ramener à elle alors dépêche toi ,j'ai pas que ça à faire .

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça la fouine , rugit Ron , qui s'était alors levé .

-Laisse tomber Ron , la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe , répondit -elle .

Hermione se leva de table , et sortit sur les talons de Malefoy . Ils ne mirent que 5 minutes à traverser le chateau afin d'accéder à la salle sur demande , mais ces 5 minutes semblèrent une éternité pour Hermione . Enfin , ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

Celle-ci était décorée simplement , et seuls quelques sièges ornaient la salle . Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'elle trouva le plus confortable .

-Hé bien Malefoy ? Que me vaut se plaisir ? Tu sais que l'excuse de "la directrice te cherche" , c'est moi qui l'ait trouvée , tu devrais utiliser un peu ton imagination.

-Du calme Granger , répondit Drago , peu amène à provoquer une dispute . J'ai juste un petit problème concernant notre prochaine "sortie" , répondit Drago ; il faut que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas accompagner Blaise , Pansy et les autres à Pré-au-Lard et pour le coup , je sèche totalement .

-Hum , je vois , dit Hermione . Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu as reçu une convocation du Ministère et que le rendez-vous tombe ce jour là .

-Pas bête . Mais ils ne me croiront pas si je ne reçois pas la lettre devant eux , répondit Drago . Nous sommes des Serpentards , on ne croient pas les gens sur parole.

-Alors je t'enverrais un faux document , avec tampon du Ministère , répondit Hermione . C'est plutôt facile à faire .

-Hum ... et puis si on vient à découvrir que c'est un faux , c'est toi qui aura des ennuis pour falsification de documents et usurpation d'identités , pas moi . Ah , ce plan me plait de plus en plus Granger , bailla Drago , en s'étalant sur une banquette or et saumon .

-Alors c'est entendu , on fait comme ça , dit Hermione . Et pour le Polynectar : tu as réussis à en dérober ?

-Un jeu d'enfant , dit Drago , avec un petit sourire narquois. Même un cracmol y serait arrivé .

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Malefoy . Bon , ce n'est pas tout , mais je dois aller régler quelques comptes , déclara Hermione en se levant subitement .

-La lionne va sortir ses griffes , ricana Malefoy . Au fait , la prochaine réunion est jeudi matin , 9h , derrière la serre 5 , soit à l'heure !

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et sortit sans faire de bruit .

Ca, c'est réglé , pensa Hermione . Maintenant , il faut que je trouve Ron , et ensuite je m'occuperais des soeurs Patil.

Hermione ne tarda pas à trouver Ron , il était dans la salle commune , dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée , et lisait (pour la énième fois) le livre des Plus Grandes Célébrités du Quidditch.

-Ron !

-...

-Ron !

-...

-RONALD WEASLEY ! TU M'AS ENTENDUE LA ? Hurla Hermione si fort que Ron faillit tomber de son fauteuil . Ah bha quand même , ce n'est pas trop tôt. Allez viens , on va aller discuter un peu dehors .

-Dehors , mais ... il pleut Hermione et en tant que gardien de Gryffondors , je ne dois pas ...

-Tomber malade , oui je sais ! J'utiliserais un sort pour nous protéger , ne t'en fais pas dit Hermione .

Car derrière ses airs de Don Juan , Ron était encore un enfant qui avait peur du vent , de la pluie et une fois même , il avait eu si peur d'un orage qu'il avait refusé d'aller jouer un match décisif , mais un bon coup de pied au derrière (made by Ginny) lui avait remis les idées en place .

Une fois arrivés au dehors du château , Hermione prononça la formule Impermeabilis Totalus Protego , et une bulle emplie d'air chaud les enveloppa alors .

Hermione et Ron marchèrent alors quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne se jette à l'eau :

-Ron , est ce que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit ? Et pourquoi personne ne semble au courant ? demanda t -elle .

-Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione , je savais que tu ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi depuis longtemps seulement je n'ai pas été assez courageux pour t'en faire part et affronter les choses en face . Et puis même si cette dispute m'as assez remué , il était hors de question que ça devienne une affaire d'état alors je n'ai rien dit à personne et quand j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas le soir au dortoir , je me suis dit que tu devais surement avoir besoin d'être un peu seule alors j'ai dit aux autres que tu étais partie te reposer.

-C'est adorable Ronald ! Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras . Je comprends mieux mais tu est loin d'être lâche tu sais : tu as détruit un horcruxe , tu as soutenu toute ta famille quand vous avez subit des pertes et tu as toujours été là pour défendre tes amis contre les boulets comme Malefoy . Tu est loin d'être lâche !

-Oui , je sais . En fait , je me trouve même plutôt génial , dit Ron , reprennant confiance en lui soudainement .

-Finalement , tu ferais mieux de te taire , Ron ! dit Hermione .

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux bras dessous bras dessous au château , le sourire aux lèvres .


	6. Chapter 6

Perfection ou Perversion ?

Après la Grande Guerre , tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies , tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentard , tout prend une dimension bien plus intéressante .

_Réponse à la review de H223 : Oui , je pensais aussi creuser le personnage de Pansy , mais avant de la caser avec quelqu'un j'ai encore quelques petites choses à lui faire faire . =)_

_Réponse à la review de Tsukiyo et de SWAgang : Merci ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! _

Chapitre 6 : Bonnes résolutions .

Après leur réconciliation , Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque : Hermione voulait emprunter les notes de Ron et ce dernier voulait copier les derniers devoirs d'Hermione .

Cependant , ils se firent vite jeter à la porte par Mme Pince qui n'avait pas apprécié que Ron bave sur le "Manuel des Potions Farfelues" après s'être endormis dessus et la réponse de ce dernier étant "Bha quoi , c'est qu'un bouquin non ?" n'avait pas arrangé les choses , loin de là. Enfin , quand Hermione retourna dans sa chambre , elle fut étonné de voir que Pansy avait rangé tout son désordre . Mais Hermione fut encore plus étonnée quand elle vit que ses 3 colocataires l'attendait apparemment , toutes assises sur un même lit (celui de Pansy) , un air grave peint sur le visage.

Hermione oublia tout de suite la discussion qu'elle s'était promis d'avoir avec les soeurs Patil et s'enquit de la situation :

-Salut les filles ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l'air bizarre.

Mais aucune des 3 jeunes filles ne répondit , plongeant ainsi Hermione dans la perplexité.

-Vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur là , dit Hermione alors que Parvati se tournait vers elle .

-Hermione , nous devons parler mais il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes , pour ton propre bien.

Hermione s'assit en sentit son pouls s'accélérer : déjà qu'avec les soeurs Patils ,on pouvait s'attendre à pas mal de soucis , mais si le Bouledogue était impliquée dans l'affaire ... Ca pouvait aller très loin.

Pansy prit soudainement la parole :

-On fait simple Granger : les jumelles se barrent du château pour je ne sais quelle raison , on va être que toutes les deux , attends 30 secondes que je sois partie de cette chambre et ensuite seulement tu pourra crier , enchaîna Pansy avant de prendre son sac .

Mais Hermione fut si estomaquée par cette nouvelle qu'elle en oublia de crier , elle était juste dans un état second : d'une , elle avait sympatisé (étrangement) avec un Serpentard et maintenant elle allait vivre avec la pire des pestes pendant toute une année . Par les caleçons de Merlin , quelqu'un cherchait à la rendre dingue !

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Hurla Hermione , une fois le choc passé .

-En fait , commença Padma , nos parents déménagent en France , tu comprends avec tout ce qui s'est passé , ils ont envie de changer d'air et on a décidé de partir avec eux , on va aller étudier à Beaubâton .

-Oui et puis ça nous changera de Poudlard . Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici , on pense que ça peut aussi nous faire du bien , continua Parvati.

-Mais , vous ne pouvez pas partir ! dit Hermione , abasourdie .

-Et tu vas nous en empêcher peut être ? Demandèrent en coeur les soeurs Patil.

-Mais vous devez m'aider , vous avez promis de m'aider , et puis d'ailleurs je sais même pas à laquelle de vos maudites phases je suis . Et vous ne pouvez pas me laissez avec le Bouledogue , ça va finir par un meurtre ! dit Hermione .

-Tu as vraiment cru à ses phases Hermione ? C'était juste pour que tu te reprennes en main , on avait nous même aucune idée de là ou on t'emmenait . dit Padma .

-... En bref , vous m'avez mené en bâteau ? Demanda Hermione .

-Totalement , acquièsèrent les soeurs Patils . Et puis Pansy est plutôt sympa quand on prend le temps de discuter avec elle , elle est têtue , égocentrique , prétentieuse et malsaine mais elle est sympa. Vous n'aurez qu'à fixer vos règles .

-Vous partez quand ? dit Hermione en ignorant la réponse des jumelles .

-Ce soir , répondit Padma . D'ailleurs , Père et Mère vont arriver sous peu , on devrait descendre .

Hermione , résignée , prit une dernière fois celles qui avaient été ses colocataires pendant 6 ans et leur souhaita bon voyage.

Quelques instants plus tard , Pansy remonta dans la chambre , et Hermione en profita pour l'apostropher au passage :

-Parkinson , on va devoir poser des règles si on doit vivre ensemble ! dit Hermione , d'une voix qui se voulait forte et autoritaire .

-Tant mieux Granger , ça m'évitera peut être à l'avenir de devoir te remettre à ta place , répliqua Pansy sur un ton hautain.

-Bon , commençons alors , répondit Hermione , en ignorant la remarque de Pansy . Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec elle alors qu'elle était les seules occupantes de la chambre depuis seulement 1heure à peine. Déjà , pas de garçons ici Parkinson , commença Hermione .

-Pas de garçons ? Mais ça va pas Granger . T'est peut être pas au courant , mais tout le monde n'est pas une nonne comme toi ! dit Pansy en haussant la voix et malheureusement pour cette dernière , le débat n'était pas près de s'achever . En effet , la mise en place des nouvelles règles durèrent près de 3heures trente au bout desquelles rien n'avait été laissé au hasard :

_Liste des règles _

_Par et ; _

_1-Pas de garçons après 17h sauf accord de l'autre colocotaire_

_2-Pas de bazar dans la chambre : TOUTE la chambre doit être rangée CHAQUE soir_

_3-Horaires des Douches : De 7h à 7h30 pour Pansy et de 7h30 à 8h pour Hermione _

_4-Tutoiement obligatoire (Hermione en avait eu marre que Pansy l'appelle GRRRRRANGERRR pendant 2 heures même si celà lui rappelait Krum)_

_5-Pas de nourriture dans la chambre _

_6-Nettoyer les saletés des animaux de compagnie _

_7-Ne pas voler/abimer/cacher ou même toucher aux affaires de l'autre _

_8-Interdiction de s'insulter. _

_9-..._

_75-Interdiction d'utiliser les informations trouvées sur l'une ou l'autre contre cette dernière pour s'en moquer / discréditer ou autre forme de méchanceté_

Ce pacte s'achevait par la signature droite d'Hermione et par celle ondulée de Pansy.

Après cet échange mouvementé , les deux filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher , épuisée l'une et l'autre . Hermione s'assoupit d'un sommeil sans rêves .

PLANETE SORCIERE , ICI VOTRE RADIO PREFEREE , IL EST 7h TAPANTES ET LE SO...

Hermione éteignit d'un geste rageur le réveil de la chambre . Déjà 12heures s'étaient écoulées mais Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux un instant. Elle tourna la tête et vit Pansy qui émergeait peu à peu de sous une masse de couette .

-'Vais à la douche , grommella Pansy .

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller . Pour un peu , elle se serait crue à Serpentard en se réveillant : en ouvrant les yeux , elle avait tout de suite vus le drapeau de Serpentard qui Pansy avait fièrement accroché au dessus de son lit . Après tout , se dit Hermione , je pourrais presque passer pour une serpentarde : je dors dans la même chambre que Pansy Parkinson , je participe à des réunions secrètes avec Blaise Zabini et j'ai échaffaudé un plan pour sortir en douce avec Malefoy, je suis sur la bonne voie on dirait , pensa ironiquement Hermione. Sortir avec Malefoy ! Pansy lui avait avoué la nuit dernière qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Drago il fut un temps mais que leur liaison n'avait pas vraiment duré . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de filles rêvent de sortir avec Malefoy , se dit Hermione ; il est capricieux , vicieux , malhonnête et j'en passe mais c'est vrai qu'il a repris du poil de la bête depuis qu'on est tous revenus à Poudlard.

En effet , Hermione avait remarqué que Drago avait récupéré ses muscles d'auparavant et qu'il avait repris des couleurs . Cependant, même s'il avait -physiquement- une belle carrure , Drago avait changé : il ne se pavanait plus dans les couloirs du château , saluait Harry et sa bande et ne prenait pas n'importe quelle excuse pour attaquer qui que ce soit. Drago Malefoy était presque devenu un élève lambda de Poudlard .

D'ailleurs , pensa Hermione , il faudra que je finisse le devoir sur les ensorcellements californiens pour Flitwick ce soir : je ne pourrais pas demain matin avec la séance de Tai Chi.

Cependant , plus Hermione se perdait dans ses pensées , plus elle en revenait à Drago.

Elle se dit qu'après tout , il n'était certes pas parfait mais il aurait pu l'être : il suffirait de lui rajouter un peu de chaleur , de sympathie et d'humour et Malefoy serait parfait . Mais Drago avec de l'humour , sortant des blagues dignes des Carambars , celà semblait dérisoire pour Hermione mais suffit tout de même à lui faire esquisser un sourire .

-La place est libre Hermione , dit Pansy , qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain , d'ou sortait un épais nuage de vapeur.

Hermione sauta alors de son lit , pris quelques affaires et prit sa douche , puis descendit dans la Grande Salle ou elle rejoint Ginny , Harry et Seamus.

En arrivant cependant , elle fut accueilli par un hibou Grand duc , noir aux yeux de jais.

-Il t'attend depuis bien une heure , dit Ginny à Hermione en désignant le hibou. On a essayé de le faire partir de la table mais rien.

-Ce doit être important , dit Hermione .

Elle défit alors le noeud qui liait le hibou et le parchemin noué à la patte de ce dernier et en lut le contenu à l'abri des regards indiscrets :

_Granger , _

_J'ai le polynectar et tout est planifié mais de qui prendrons nous l'apparence ? Je te laisse t'en charger . Réponds vite , le hibou ne partira pas avant que tu ai répondu . _

_D.M. _

_PS : RDV demain 9H serre 5 , n'oublis pas. _

Hermione griboullia une réponse à la va-vite _("Je m'en charge. H.G.")_ et entreprit de déjeuner tranquillement. Après tout , une belle journée s'annonçait : tous ses amis étaient à ses côtés , elle s'entendait plus ou moins avec Pansy et son plan pour trainer avec Malefoy avançait .

Cependant , Drago avait soulevé un point important : De qui allaient-ils prendre l'apparence ?


	7. Chapter 7

Perfection ou Perversion ?

Après la Grande Guerre, tous reconstruisent peu à peu leurs vies, tant bien que Mal. Mais quand Hermione se met en tête de changer celui qui fût le Prince des Serpentard, tout prend une dimension bien plus intéressante .

Réponses aux Reviews :  
>Hermony96 : La suite arrive, ne t'en fais pas . Quel est le problème avec la mise en page ? Car j'ai juste justifier le texte sur l'avant dernier chapitre, je n'ai rien fait d'autre. =)<br>J'ai lu ton histoire, je t'ai laissé une petite review, j'ai hâte de lire la suite .  
>Mlle Gryffindor : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue , je continue ! =) J'ai fait un planning des chapitres et je peux déjà dire que je sais ce que je vais faire jusqu'au chapitre 10 (inclus).<p>

Chapitre 7 : Derniers préparatifs et rapprochement.

Demain, ce sera le grand jour . Voilà ce que se disait Hermione alors qu'elle montait les marches du grand escalier menant à la volière . En effet, elle avait reçu le matin même un copieux colis de la part de Molly contenant moult gâteaux, chocogrenouilles, friandises et autres gourmandises avec un gentil petit mot et un pull Rose et Vert (les deux couleurs préférées d' Hermione). Hermione montait donc les escaliers en arborant fièrement le pull offert par Molly : l'automne approchait et l'air se rafraichissait de plus en plus ses derniers temps ; elle atteint enfin la volière et attacha le petit mot de remerciement qu'elle avait écrit à Molly à la patte d'une grande chouette effraie puis elle regarda l'animal s'envoler, majestueux, dans les airs, tranchant les nuages .

Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir voler, juste pour pouvoir s'évader de temps à autre, quand la pression qu'elle subissait à cause de son statut d'héroïne devenait trop oppressant.

Mais demain, je pourrais enfin avoir un peu de liberté, se dit Hermione, avec la sortie dans le côté moldu de Londres avec Drago, je vais pouvoir enfin faire ce que je veux . Et pour une fois, Pansy m'aidera, elle est sympa de temps à autre, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça, je commence à en avoir marre des disputes et des pleurs.

Hé oui ! Pansy était plus ou moins de la partie et pour une fois Hermione n'en n'était pas mécontente. En effet, le bavardage intempestif de Pansy avait ses avantages : la veille au soir, Pansy avait raconté à Hermione qu'elle entretenait une relation (disons particulière) avec Blaise Zabini et Hermione, qui n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus là dessus, avait tout de même pu noté que Pansy et Blaise se retrouverait le sur-lendemain -c'est à dire le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard- pour passer la journée ensemble .

Autant dire qu' Hermione s'était tout de suite dit que c'était l'opportunité rêvée : après tout , qui suspecterait Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini lors d'une promenade sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Et heureusement pour elle, elle avait pu récupérer un "morceau" de Blaise alors qu'elle était en cours de Potions, un peu plus tard dans la journée : en effet, Blaise avait laissé trainé son gilet par terre et en faisant semblant de ramasser sa fiole tombée au sol, Hermione avait réussit à récupérer un cheveux laissé sur le gilet. Quand au "morceau" qu'elle devait prendre à Pansy, il lui avait suffit de se servir sur la brosse à cheveux de Pansy, qu'elle avait généreusement laissé sur la commode de la salle de bain.

Alors qu' Hermione s'était imaginée devoir rivaliser d'intelligence, le plan s'était vite mis en place et tout était fin prêt.

Hermione se décida enfin à descendre de la volière pour aller manger : après tout, elle devait être en forme pour sa séance de Tai-Chi de demain matin et pour la journée à Pré-au-Lard ; si elle était une loque ,Malefoy ne moquerait pas de se moquer d'elle et il en était hors de question ,elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à encaisser ses railleries.

Hermione bailla et s'étira comme un félin : il était déjà 7h30 et elle devait encore prendre sa douche, trouver son jogging, déjeuner et filer jusqu'aux serres . Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, ce ne fut pas la douche ou même le déjeuner qui prit le plus de temps mais bel et bien la recherche du jogging : en effet, si Hermione était plus qu'organisé pour les cours, il n'empêche qu'elle et les habits... ça faisait bien plus que deux. Hermione mit donc 16 minutes tapantes pour trouver le jogging en question qui s'était réfugié sous Sortilèges et Méfaits inavoués du 19ème siècle .

Ce fut donc après une véritable course dans les escaliers -course au cours de laquelle Hermione faillit tomber 4 fois dans les escaliers et tomber littéralement dans le vide à cause d'un escalier farceur- qu' Hermione arriva derrière la fameuse serre, point de rendez-vous.

Hermione fut étonnée : ils n'étaient que peu : Hermione compta 7 personnes : Neville , Ernie , Hannah, Drago, Théodore, Blaise et elle même .

-T'en a mis du temps Hermione, on allait partir, l'interpella Drago.

-On ne devrait pas s'appeler par nos prénoms uniquement à partir du moment ou on entre dans la clairière ? demanda Hermione, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait tilter Drago .

-Ne joue pas sur les mots HER-MIO-NEUH, plaisanta Drago, mais si tu y tiens, je peux t'appeler par ton nom GRAN-GER .

-A ta guise, MALE-FOY, répondit Hermione . Et au fait, chuchota t-elle, rendez vous 1H après la fin de la séance dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Hum, répondit Drago .

Mimi Geignarde, pensa Drago, elle a toujours été là pour moi quand j'allais mal pendant ma 6ème année. Elle a presque été la seule présente pour moi d'ailleurs : Pansy était resté dans l'ombre toute l'année et elle avait pas mal souffert, tout comme Blaise et il ne leur en voulait pas . Ils n'étaient en rien responsable des malheurs qu'il avait endurés .

-Allez, on y va, dit Blaise, sortant Drago de ses pensées, aujourd'hui, nous avons la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pourquoi nous allons être peu .

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin et Drago en profita pour parler sur le chemin avec Drago tandis qu' Hermione parlait avec Neville des dernières évolutions de la plante Strangula Faran, une des découvertes du professeur de Botanique .

-Dis donc Drago, elle te taperait pas un peu dans l'œil Hermione, demanda Blaise, d'un air innocent .

-Hermione ? Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça, demanda Drago, soudainement aux aguets.

-Tu ne nies même pas ? Hum ... tu sais très bien que si jamais tu sortais avec Hermione, je te soutiendrais tu le sais mais...

-Arrête ton balai Blaise, coupa Drago. Je m'entends bien avec elle c'est tout .

-C'est ce que je vois mais avoue quand même que, tout à l'heure, tu était anxieux et que dés qu'elle est arrivée, tu t'est décontracté et tu as directement été la voir pour la saluer. Tu n'agit pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Et puis elle est célèbre, alors ça ne m'étonnerais pas si tu cherchais à la faire tomber sous ton charme, ça te permettrais de retrouver ta notoriété, enchaîna Blaise .

-Si tu le dis, répondit Drago, évasif et pensif. C'est juste qu'avec elle, je peux discuter tranquillement sans apriori, elle a besoin de parler et moi aussi alors on s'aide comme on peut c'est tout. Le sujet est clos Blaise et de toute façon , on est arrivé , dit Drago , histoire de couper court à la conversation , ne voulant pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

En effet , ils étaient arrivés à la clairière et chacun se mit en place .

-Bien , on va commencer par s'étirer alors essayez de toucher votre pied droit avec votre main gauche pendant 20 secondes , clama Blaise .

Hermione commença à baisser sa main gauche vers son pied droit quand elle ressentit une violence douleur dans le dos , comme une lacération . Elle tendit un peu plus sa main vers son pied et hurla de douleur .

-Ça va Hermione , demanda Blaise .

-Je vais m'arrêter là , je pense , répondit celle-ci .

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Drago , qui s'était rapproché d' Hermione et de Blaise suite au cri de celle-ci.

-J'ai , grâce à toi , encore mal à mon dos , répondit Hermione un peu amère.

-Mais tu ne devais pas être soignée ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais encore avoir mal , dit Drago , gêné .

-Je vous laisse , je vais aller aider Ernie , il n'est pas si souple que ça finalement , rigola Blaise . Drago , ramène Hermione à l'infirmerie .

Drago acquiesça , ramassa la veste d' Hermione et la prit par la taille pour la ramener vers le chemin mais celle-ci se dégagea.

-Je peux marcher toute seule Drago .

Vexé , celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer encore une fois et s'engagea sur le chemin , tournant le dos à Hermione .

-Hé , attends moi , Drago ! hurla Hermione , tandis qu'elle se faisait distancer par ce dernier.

-Quoi encore ? demanda t il en s'arrêtant soudainement.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne en pitié et puis en passant ta main dans mon dos tu touchais exactement l'endroit ou j'avais mal , je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser faire alors que je souffrais non ? Demanda t-elle avec un air penaud.

-Hum ... je n'y ait pas pensé , excuse moi, dit-il , soudain plus humain et chaleureux. Tu veux qu'on passe par l'infirmerie ou ça ira ? Tu veux qu'on annule la sortie ? demanda t il .

-Annuler ? Jamais de la vie , s'exclama alors Hermione , récupérant un peu de sa bonne humeur. On va rejoindre le château séparément , on aura qu'à se rejoindre dans une heure dans les toilettes de Mimi.

-D'accord mais et ton dos ? Demanda Drago , un peu inquiet malgré tout.

-Je vais prendre une potion anti-douleur et m'allonger un peu ça devrait suffire , dit Hermione .

Drago avança donc sur le chemin , tandis qu' Hermione le suivait quelques mètres en arrière , permettant ainsi de mettre une distance qui leurs permettraient de ne pas accéder au château en même temps.

Drago rejoignit son dortoir , et se changea : il enfila un jean et une chemise blanche sur lesquels il enfila sa cape de Serpentard .Il prit quelques Gallions , même s'il se demandait comment il pourrait les échanger contre des zéros , la monnaie moldu. Il lui restait encore un quart d'heure , pendant laquelle il rêvassa , paisible .

Hermione , quant à elle , avait profité de cette heure pour prendre une potion de Repos physique , elle se sentait à présent sereine et sûre d'elle. Elle prit une des capes de Pansy , étant donné qu'elle devait se faire passer pour une serpentarde et mit son porte feuille ainsi que sa baguette dans son sac à main . Enfin , elle se transforma dans la salle de bain et s'apprêta à rejoindre Drago après avoir revêtit l'apparence de sa nouvelle colocataire de chambre .

Elle rejoignit Drago quelques minutes après , celui-ci l'attendait d'or et déjà .

-Hermione ? demanda Drago.

-Oui ,c'est moi , j'ai du me transformer avant de partir de la chambre sinon j'aurais du prendre deux capes , répondit-elle.

-D'accord , je peux avoir ma fiole ? demanda Drago .

Hermione la lui tendit , et Drago s'enferma dans une cabine et ressortit sous l'apparence de Blaise .

-Prêt à y aller , demanda Hermione .

-Parfaitement , répondit Drago , un grand sourire aux lèvres .

-Qu'est ce qui te faire rire ? demanda Hermione , presque inquiète.

-Disons qu'avec ce que j'ai vu , je vais pouvoir me moquer de Blaise pendant quelques années , hé hé , dit Drago , amusé .

-Je préfère ne rien savoir , viens on y va Drago.

-Blaise ! Je m'appelle Blaise ! nota Drago.

-Oui , excuse moi.

Ils ressortirent des toilettes et s'avancèrent vers la Grande Porte de Poudlard et , après avoir franchi la dernière barrière de l'école , ils se mirent en route vers le chemin de traverse , sentant déjà l'excitation monter en eux.

Une nouvelle aventure était sur le point de commencer ...


End file.
